Regenmantel Draco
by milenalupin
Summary: Mitten in den Sommerferien erhält Harry einen unvorhergesehenen Besuch. -- Autorisierte Übersetzung von Rhysenns (umwerfendem) Raincoat!Draco


Original-Titel:                   **Raincoat!Draco**

Autor:                             Rhysenn 

Kategorie:                       Slash Romantik

Schlüsselwörter:              Harry, Draco, Slash

Altersfreigabe:                 PG-13 / Ab 12

Spoiler:                           Alle vier Bücher

Zusammenfassung:          Mitten in den Sommerferien erhält Harry einen unvorhergesehenen Besuch.

Disclaimer:                      Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die von J.K.Rowling erschaffen wurden und ihr gehören, wie auch zahlreichen Verlagen, unter anderem Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, sowie Warner Bros. Hiermit wird weder Gewinn erzielt, noch sind Copyright- oder Warenzeichen-Verletzungen beabsichtigt.

Übersetzt von:                 Milena Lupin (Okt. 2002)

* * *

Regenmantel!Draco 

[Eine Geschichte für sonnige Tage]

Harry saß auf dem Bett in seinem Zimmer – oder besser: in Dudleys zweitem Schlafzimmer, das man ihm überlassen hatte, solange er die Ferien im Ligusterweg verbrachte. Diesen „Luxus" gewährte man ihm aus zwei Gründen: Einerseits aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er jetzt, wo er fast siebzehn und ein ganzes Stück gewachsen war, wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr in den Schrank unter der Treppe hineinpasste. Andererseits war Onkel Vernon immer noch sehr reizbar wegen Harrys mordverdächtigen Paten, und ganz allgemein wegen dieses ganzen Zaubervolks. Das Trauma von Dudleys auf die Größe einer Python angeschwollenen Zunge von vor drei Jahren hielt sich in den Köpfen der Dursleys.

Harry versuchte gerade, in seinen Lehrbüchern für das kommende Jahr zu lesen. Er hielt das Verwandlungslehrbuch vor sich aufgerichtet, versteckt hinter einer Buchhülle von einem von Dudleys alten Büchern über Dinosaurier. Es war ein sonniger, heißer Mittwochnachmittag im frühen Juli, und alles was Harry wollte, war allein gelassen zu werden und zu lesen. Er war völlig vertieft in das Kapitel über Animagus-Verwandlung, als unten die Türklingel schellte, zweimal hintereinander, gefolgt von einem dringlichen Klopfen an der Tür. Harry ignorierte es. Die Türglocke erklang erneut, diesmal dreimal hintereinander.

„Harry!", bellte Onkel Vernon über den Flur. Er klang schläfrig und verärgert. „Geh an die Tür! Wir schlafen!" Die ganze Dursley-Familie hielt gerade ihren täglichen Nachmittagsschlaf und nahm Störungen nicht sehr freundlich auf.

Jetzt war ein ungeduldiges Rattern an der Tür zu hören – wer immer diese Person war, er oder sie war wirklich sehr hartnäckig. Harry verzog mürrisch das Gesicht, als er das Buch hinlegte und genervt die Treppe hinunter ging. Es war wahrscheinlich ein Vertreter oder der Postbote – die Dursleys hatten schließlich nicht viele Freunde. Harry erreichte die Eingangstür, schloss sie auf und öffnete sie - seine  Augen weiteten sich und ihm fiel vor Schock der Unterkiefer herunter.

„Malfoy?" 

Draco Malfoy stand auf der Türschwelle von Ligusterweg Nummer 4, sah recht verzweifelt aus – und trug einen roten _Regenmantel_, eng um sich gewickelt, als befände man sich im tiefsten Winter und nicht mitten im Sommer. Seine Füße steckten in hellgelben Stiefeln, was ihn insgesamt wie Paddington, den Bär, aussehen ließ. Zu Harrys Überraschung wirkte Malfoy tatsächlich erleichtert, ihn zu sehen.

„Oh, gut, ich hab schon befürchtet, ich hätte mich in der Adresse geirrt", sagte Malfoy. Er hielt den Regenmantel noch immer krampfhaft vor sich geschlossen, und irgendwie sah er mit diesem Regenwetter-Aufzug in der drückend heißen Sonne ein bisschen lächerlich aus.

Harry sah ungläubig aus. „Ich würde sagen, du hast dich _eindeutig_ in der Adresse geirrt!" Er glotzte Malfoy immer noch an. „Was zur Hölle tust du hier, Malfoy? Das ist eine Muggel-Gegend!"

Malfoy warf ihm einen langen, leidenden Blick zu. „Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht? Hör mal, Potter, ich stecke ein bisschen in der Tinte und benötige deine Hilfe."

„Wieso hast du einen Regenmantel an?", fragte Harry neugierig und ließ seinen Blick an Dracos Körper entlang rauf und runter wandern. „Und was sollen die Stiefel? Es ist höllisch heiß heute, wieso bist du so angezogen?" 

Draco sah gekränkt aus. „Das ist doch genau mein Problem, okay?" Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick hinter sich und blickte wieder zu Harry zurück. „Schau mal, kannst du mich nicht reinlassen? Ich erklär's dir drinnen."

„Nein", antwortete Harry automatisch und runzelte die Stirn. „Du kannst hier nicht einfach aufkreuzen und verlangen, dass man dich reinlässt! Du tauchst an meiner Türschwelle auf, siehst aus wie ein Eskimo in der Wüste, und du denkst, ich lass dich ins Haus, ohne auch nur wissen, was hier vorgeht?"

Draco gab ein aufgebrachtes Geräusch von sich. „Okay, okay – also, das ist die Geschichte." Er beugte sich näher zu Harry und senkte seine Stimme. „Ich habe Apparation gelernt, ganz allein, während der Ferien – und jetzt gerade habe ich versucht zu apparieren, um zu sehen, ob ich es kann. Nun, etwas ist irgendwie falsch gelaufen, und statt in der Winkelgasse landete ich in einem schmutzigen Schuppen in der Winklerstraße, die gerade hier um die Ecke ist." Draco sah ziemlich angespannt aus. „Und das ist noch nicht mal das Schlimmste."

Harry fragte sich, wie viel schlimmer – oder vielleicht amüsanter – diese Situation noch werden konnte. „Was ist noch passiert?"

Draco errötete leicht. Harry dachte insgeheim, dass Draco ziemlich süß aussah mit diesem rosa Hauch von Scham auf seinen Wangen. „Also, ich hab mich auch irgendwie... zersplittert."

„_Zersplittert_?" Harrys Augen weiteten sich, und er unterzog Draco einer weiteren Musterung – entsetzt von dem Gedanken, dass Malfoy ein oder zwei Glieder fehlen könnten – aber Draco schien völlig intakt zu sein und das sogar auf recht nette Weise.

Draco sah Harrys alarmierten Gesichtsausdruck und fuhr hastig fort: „Nicht zersplittert in dem Sinne, dass ich Körperteile zurück gelassen hätte! Zersplittert in dem Sinne, dass ich... Kleiderteile zurück gelassen habe." Draco lief in einem noch attraktiveren Rotschimmer an, der jetzt zu seinem Regenmantel passte.

Harry blinzelte und brach dann in Gelächter aus, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. „Oh mein Gott! Du bist _nackt_ appariert?"

„Oh, halt die Klappe." Draco fuhr mit der Hand durch seine Haare. Er sah aufgebracht aus. „Dieser  dumme Regenmantel ist das einzige Zeugs, das ich in diesem schmutzigen Schuppen finden konnte, in den ich appariert bin. Und die Stiefel auch."

Harry lächelte verschmitzt. Er sah immer noch hochgradig amüsiert aus. „Also, Malfoy... unter deinem schicken roten Regenmantel, hast du wirklich... gar nichts an?"

Draco scharrte mit dem Fuß und verlagerte verlegen sein Gewicht von der einen auf die andere Seite. „Hör auf, es mir noch unter die Nase reiben, ja, Potter? Jetzt lass mich verdammt noch mal schon rein."

Harry wollte gerade entgegnen, dass Draco mit unhöflichem und schnippischem Verhalten wohl nicht mehr erreichen würde, als mit einem Tritt von der Türschwelle verjagt zu werden –  da hörte er Onkel Vernons Stimme hinter sich bellen: „Wer zur Hölle ist das, Harry? Mit wem redest du da?" Ein schläfriger und knurriger Vernon erschien Sekunden später an seiner Seite und versuchte, seinen Kopf aus der Tür zu strecken um zu sehen, wer dort war.

Harry fluchte innerlich und überlegte schnell, bevor er sich Onkel Vernon zuwandte. „Oh, ähm, das ist Draco, ein Klassenkamerad von mir, aus, ähm, der Grundschule." Harry schätzte, dass die Information, dass Draco auch nur im entferntesten mit seiner magischen Ausbildung in Verbindung stand, bei Onkel Vernon einen regelrechten Anfall hervorrufen würde. Harry räusperte sich und fuhr fort: „Er hat ein paar Straßen von hier gewohnt, und sein Vater arbeitet jetzt bei, ähm, Armani – er ist einer der Manager da. Sehr reich und erfolgreich", fügte Harry noch hinzu.

Die Worte „reich" und „erfolgreich" hatten eine magische Wirkung auf Onkel Vernon, der Draco plötzlich mit ungeteiltem Interesse beäugte. „Wirklich? Sein Vater arbeitet bei Armani, sagst du?" Er sprach es „Armanni" aus, und Harry rollte nur mit den Augen – natürlich, was sollte Vernon schon von Armani wissen? Das höchste, was er wahrscheinlich je getan hatte, war, ein paar Armani-Anzüge im Einkaufszentrum anzugrabschen.

„Jaah", antwortete Harry jetzt mit mehr Selbstvertrauen. „Seinem Vater gehört sogar ein Viertel der Anteile von Armani – und wo sie doch so _reich_ sind, und alles, darf Draco hier mit seinem Vater auf ein paar der Modeschauen auf Tournee gehen."

Onkel Vernon starrte jetzt Draco an, als sei er in Gold gehüllt und nicht in einen albernen roten Regenmantel. „Nun, nun, das ist wirklich schön zu hören! Ich bin Vernon Dursley, Harrys Onkel." Er schenkte Draco ein breites, falsches Lächeln. „Welch ein Vergnügen dich kennen zu lernen, Draco – und was für ein charmanter, ungewöhnlicher Name, er klingt so exotisch – aber, mein lieber Junge, warum hast du bei diesem heißen Wetter einen Regenmantel an?"

„Ähm, er ist auch selbst ein Model für Armanis neueste Kleiderentwürfe", warf Harry geschickt ein, der immer noch rasend schnell dachte, „und er, ähm, modelt gerade für Armanis Winterkollektion. Daher der Regenmantel. Er ist auch gerade erst von der Modeschau aus London zurückgekommen."

Draco lächelte und spielte sehr gut mit. Er war jedes bisschen das glatte, erfolgreiche junge Model, als er die Hand ausstreckte, um Onkel Vernons zu ergreifen und mit fehlerfreier Eleganz Gefälligkeiten auszutauschen. Harry nahm an, dass Lucius Malfoy (nicht existierender Anteilseigner von Armani und Co.) seinem Sohn anständige Manieren für derartige Gelegenheiten beigebracht hatte.

Natürlich wusste Harry, dass das Seemannsgarn, das er gerade gesponnen hatte, reichlich dünn war – was zum Beispiel tat Draco noch hier in seinem Model-Outfit, wenn die Modeschau in London statt- gefunden hatte? Aber glücklicherweise war der bloße Gedanke, einen reichen Jungen mit einem berühmten Vater auf seiner Türschwelle stehen zu haben, genug, um Onkel Vernon den gesunden Menschenverstand zu rauben.

„Wie auch immer", fuhr Harry fort, bevor Onkel Vernon beginnen konnte, Draco mehr Fragen zu stellen, „Draco hat sein Gepäck versehentlich in London gelassen, also fragte er gerade, ob er herein kommen und einmal unter die Dusche springen könnte, vielleicht ein paar Kleider borgen, bevor er seinen Vater bei der nächsten Modeschau in Brighton trifft." Harry brachte sein beiläufigstes Achselzucken zustande. „Aber da ihr Leute doch gerade euer Nachmittagsschläfchen haltet und so, passt es doch gerade gar nicht, und deshalb werde ich Draco einfach sagen, er soll woanders hingehen ..."

„NEIN!", beeilte sich Onkel Vernon, um ganz sicher zu gehen, und schüttelte seinen Kopf heftig. „Nein, nein, das ist überhaupt kein Problem, komm gerne herein und erfrisch dich, wie du möchtest!" Er warf die Tür weit auf, damit Draco herein kommen konnte. „Komm rein, komm rein, mach es dir nur bequem..."

Draco warf Harry ein amüsiertes Grinsen zu, als er in den Eingang trat, und Harry gab ein kleines Lächeln zurück. Draco stolzierte auf eine Weise ins Haus als stünde er tatsächlich auf einem Laufsteg – wenn man natürlich über den lächerlichen Regenmantel hinweg sah.

Onkel Vernon beklagte sich nicht einmal, dass Draco immer noch in Stiefeln durch das ganze Haus stapfte – er wich Draco nicht von der Seite, geradezu gierig, ihm zu gefallen. „Darf ich vielleicht Ihren Mantel nehmen?"

„Nein! Nein, das ist nicht nötig, danke", antwortete Draco hastig mit einem Anflug von Panik in der Stimme, und Harry muss sich wegducken, um sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Draco warf Harry einen stillen Bettelblick zu, der besagte: _Bring mich endlich in dein Zimmer, um Gottes Willen!_

„Wer ist das, Liebling?" Tante Petunia erschien am Fuß der Treppe und sah angesichts der Stimmen, die sie von oben gehört hatte, verwirrt aus. Ihr dicht auf den Fuß folgte ein schläfrig aussehender Dudley, dessen dünne Haare total durcheinander waren.

„Oh!" Vernon winkte Petunia aufgeregt herbei. „Petunia, Liebling, dies ist Draco, sein Vater ist ein Manager bei Armanni, und er ist ein Model für deren Winterkollektion... wer hätte das gedacht! Und er will nur kurz vorbeischauen, um schnell zu duschen und sich umzuziehen..." Harry fiel auf, dass Onkel Vernon während seines ganzen aufgeregten Redeschwalls geflissentlich ignorierte, dass es Harry war, der Draco vorgestellt hatte.

Petunia rauschte mit einer Bereitschaft herbei, die der ihres Mannes gleich kam, und fing an ein Theater um Draco zu machen, kommentierte, wie ‚entzückend' der ‚Designer-Regenmantel' an ihm aussah, und wie sehr sie doch  ‚Armanni'-Sachen liebte. Harry hörte ihre Bemerkung: „Oh, mein Mann hier hat eine ganze Kollektion von Armanni-Krawatten...", und schnaubte vor sich hin. _Jawoll, auf dem Sonderangebote-Ständer in der Hauptstraße, meinst du wohl._

Dudley war ebenfalls hinüber gewatschelt, um sich der Brigade von Draco-Anbetern anzuschließen. Vernon schob ihn vor und erzählte Draco aufgeregt: „Oh, Harry ging in die selbe Grundschule wie unser Dudley hier, also müssen du und Dudley auch Schulkameraden gewesen sein!"

Dudley starrte Draco unverfroren mit einem dämlichen Grinsen an – er war offensichtlich hingerissen von Draco: „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihn gesehen zu haben..."

Draco schenkte ihm ein umwerfendes Lächeln. „Weißt du was? Ich erinnere mich auch nicht, dich schon mal gesehen zu haben."

Vernon warf die Hände in die Luft. „Oh! Aber es war eine große Schule, ihr müsst euch einfach verpasst haben... egal, Draco, das ist unser Sohn Dudley..."

„Ich gehe nach Smeltings", verkündete Dudley stolz. „Ich bin in der sechstbesten Klasse der Schule!"

„Gibt's da nicht nur sechs Klassen, Dudders?", fragte Harry unschuldig und schlenderte zu dem Trio, das Draco umringte, hin.

Onkel Vernon schoss ihm einen Blick zu, der pures Gift versprühte, und zischte: „Halt deinen Mund, und geh in dein Zimmer, Harry."

Draco sprach plötzlich. „Ich denke, ich werde einfach mit Harry hoch gehen und mich umziehen", sagte er und bot seinem Publikum noch ein charmantes Lächeln. Dudley schmolz zu einer ekligen Pfütze auf dem Boden – die Augen fest auf Draco gerichtet. Harry würgte innerlich. Inzwischen hielt sich Draco tapfer und fuhr glatt fort: „Ich werde ohnehin bald wieder weg müssen, und ich möchte auf keinen Fall die Unternehmungen stören, die Sie für heute Nachmittag geplant haben, Mr. Dursley..."

Trotz eindringlicher Vorschläge, dass Draco stattdessen doch in Dudleys Zimmer duschen und sich umziehen könne, lehnte Draco fest ab und schließlich stimmten die Dursleys niedergeschlagen zu, Draco in Harrys Zimmer gehen zu lassen. Es war klar, dass sie immens enttäuscht waren, aber sie wollten natürlich auch vor Draco kein großes Theater veranstalten.

„Oh, er ist so _hübsch_...", hörte Harry Dudleys lautes Bühnenflüstern noch, als er Draco die Treppe hoch scheuchte, weg von den Dursleys. Er hustete, um ein Schnauben zu überspielen. Onkel Vernon schoss Dolchblicke auf Harry, der das mit einem wuterregend selbstgefälligen Grinsen beantwortete.

„Mein Gott, Potter, dein Cousin ist widerlich", zischte Draco, als sie Harrys Zimmer betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten.

„Zum ersten Mal, Malfoy, könnte ich gar nicht mehr einer Meinung mit dir sein", seufzte Harry und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Stell dir vor, du müsstest die Hälfte der ganzen Ferien mit ihm verbringen... wenigstens bist du hier in Nullkommanix wieder raus."

Draco schauderte. „Gott sei Dank haben sie mich nicht gezwungen, in sein Zimmer zu gehen und mich da umzuziehen. Ich schwöre, ich würd lieber in _diesem_ Regenmantel nach Hause spazieren, als allein mit _dies... _dieser Kreatur in ein Zimmer zu gehen."

Harry konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Ja, Malfoy, zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem deine Kleidung wieder intakt wäre, wär's deine Tugend nicht mehr." Bei Dracos ärgerlichem Gesichtsausdruck brach er in lautes Lachen aus. „Oh, nun komm schon, Dudley ist jetzt völlig in dich verschossen. Ich bin sicher, er würde sich nur so stürzen auf die Chance, dich zu belästigen. Sei froh, dass ich gerade zu deiner Rettung geeilt bin."

Draco murmelte etwas, das nach: „Deine Familie ist hochgradig bescheuert" klang, und sah sich dann in Harrys Zimmer um. „Also hier lebst du, wenn du jede Ferien nach Hause fährst?" Draco beäugte die abblätternde Deckenfarbe und die billige Tapete mit Abscheu. „Welch eine nett möblierte Suite du hier doch hast."

„Oh, halt den Mund, Malfoy", schnauzte ihn Harry an, der anfing sich zu ärgern. Er brauchte nicht daran erinnert zu werden, wie elend er sich hier fühlte. „Zieh dich einfach um und geh mir aus den Augen, okay?"

„Mich hier umziehen?" Draco drehte sich mit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm um – die Frontpartie seines Regenmantels immer noch eng an seine Brust gepresst. „Vor dir?"

„Möchtest du lieber, dass ich Dudley hole?"

Draco sah verstimmt aus. „Nun, ich hab keine Roben zum Wechseln mit. Ich muss mir eine von deinen leihen."

„Du kannst keine Robe haben." Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Erstens, weil ich selbst nur eine einzige Robe hier habe, und die brauche ich. Zweitens bringst du die ganze Armani-Geschichte zum Platzen, wenn du in Roben die Treppe runter marschierst, also nein."

„Was ist eigentlich Armani?", fragte Draco neugierig, setzte sich auf das Fußende von Harrys Bett und zog seine gelben Stiefel aus.

„So eine todschicke Muggel-Modedesigner-Marke." Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Machen allerdings wirklich nette Sachen." Er stand auf, ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank und begann, durch die wenigen Klamotten, die er besaß, zu wühlen. Schließlich kam er mit einem nicht mehr ganz weißen T-Shirt und einem Paar verblichener Bluejeans an. Er schmiss sie Draco hinüber, der sie auffing. „Da. Zieh die an."

Draco sah auf die Kleider in seiner Hand hinunter und wieder zu Harry hoch. „Ähm, ich habe auch keine Unterwäsche", sagte er. Es schien ihm etwas peinlich zu sein.

„Dann lauf ohne rum", antwortete Harry kurz angebunden. „Ich leih dir meine Unterwäsche nicht."

Draco seufzte, protestierte oder beklagte sich zu Harrys Überraschung aber nicht. Er stand auf, ging in die entgegengesetzte Ecke des Zimmers und drehte Harry den Rücken zu. „Nicht gucken."

Harry rollte die Augen. „Würd mir nicht im Traum dran einfallen."

Harry ging hinüber, setzte sich wieder auf das Bett, schnappte sich das Verwandlungs-Lehrbuch, das er zuvor gelesen hatte, und vergrub seine Nase darin. Aber aus dem Augenwinkel stahlen sich seine Blicke in die Richtung, wo Draco sich umzog – zum Teil, weil der Plastik-Regenmantel lauthals raschelte, als Draco ihn ablegte. Was er sah, ließ ihn fast das Buch fallen.

Draco blickte von ihm weg, und der rote Regenmantel lag zu seinen Füßen, was bedeutete – Draco war... nun. _Nun_. Harry schluckte hart und starrte in widerwilliger Bewunderung auf etwas, von dem er nie gedacht hätte, dass es ihn so faszinieren könnte. Verdammt, Malfoy sah... verdammt. Er sah so verdammt _gut_ aus. Zugegeben, Harry hatte nicht gerade erwartet, dass Malfoys Körper mit Warzen bedeckt sei, aber _diese_ Qualität da rangierte geradezu sündhaft weit oberhalb der üblichen Anforderungen an einen anständigen Körper.

Draco hatte wirklich hübsche Beine, grübelte Harry geistesabwesend vor sich hin, während er zusah, wie sich Draco Zeit ließ mit dem Anziehen – obwohl er sich nicht beklagen wollte. Draco schien gewohnheitsmäßig erst das Hemd anzuziehen, ohne Rücksicht auf die Tatsache, dass er von der Taille an abwärts komplett nackt war – was Harry bequem Zeit ließ, noch länger auf Dracos Beine zu starren, die schlank und muskulös und glatt und perfekt waren. _Verdammt_. Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass er hier drin war, zusah, wie sich sein Erzrivale in einer Ecke seines Schlafzimmers umzog... aber es lag ein verbotener Reiz darin, Malfoys Hintern kritisch zu prüfen, während er es nicht–

„Du guckst ja doch, Potter."

Harry zuckte zusammen und richtete seinen Blick schuldbewusst auf das Buch zurück. „Nein. Tu ich nicht."

„Tust du doch." Draco hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, obwohl er sich nicht umdrehte. „Ich kann dich im Schrankspiegel da drüben sehen."

„Ach, halt doch den Mund, und zieh dich endlich an, ja?", quetschte Harry durch zusammengepresste Zähne – ärgerlich, weil er sich beim Anglotzen hatte erwischen lassen.

Draco lächelte wissend, antwortete aber nicht. Er fuhr fort, sich gleichmütig langsam anzuziehen, dann, als er den Reißverschluss seiner Hose zuzog, drehte er sich Harry zu, der immer noch wie festgeheftet in sein Verwandlungs-Lehrbuch starrte und sich weigerte, hinüberzusehen.

„In Ordnung, ich bin fertig", sagte Draco und glättete den zerknautschten Ärmel seines T-Shirts.

„Gut", erwiderte Harry, der immer noch nicht hochsah, sondern weiterhin sein Gesicht hinter dem Buch versteckte. Er konnte spüren, dass seine Wangen noch rot waren, und das brauchte Malfoy nicht zu sehen.

Draco wartete einige Augenblicke, aber Harry schien entschieden zu sein, seine Nase in dem Buch vergraben zu lassen. Schließlich räusperte sich Draco und sagte laut: „Könnte ich einen Schluck Wasser haben?"

„Da ist ein Wasserhahn im Badezimmer den Flur runter.", antwortete Harry kurz angebunden.

Draco sah unglücklich aus. „Könntest du mir welches holen? Ich will nicht auf dem Weg dahin in deinen Cousin reinrennen."

Harry knallte sein Buch auf das Bett und starrte Draco wütend an. Einen Moment lang dachte Draco, dass Harry jetzt anfangen würde, ihn anzubrüllen. Stattdessen war alles, was Harry tat, den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlassen, dabei aber die Tür lautstark zuzutreten. Eine halbe Minute später erschien er wieder mit einem dreiviertelvollen Glas Wasser und schob es Draco hin, der es entgegennahm. Harry setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett, nahm dieses Mal aber das Buch nicht mehr hoch. Draco nippte an dem Wasser, ohne den Blick von Harry zu wenden.

„Woher wusstest du eigentlich, wo ich wohne?", fragte Harry schließlich gegen seinen Willen neugierig. Er fühlte sich mehr als nur etwas verunsichert durch Dracos ruhigen, standhaften Blick, der auf ihm ruhte, und fragte sich, ob er schon wieder errötete. Er hoffte es ernsthaft nicht. Es wäre peinlich.

Draco grinste und setzte das Glas auf dem Nachttisch ab. „Als mein Vater noch in Hogwarts' Schulverwaltungsrat war, bin ich oft in sein Büro gegangen. Da waren Schülerakten in einer Schublade, und ich hab eine Kopie deines Schülerdatenbogens geklaut."

„Du hast eine Kopie meines Schülerdatenbogens geklaut?", wiederholte Harry ungehalten. „Aber das sind streng vertrauliche Informationen! Da sind meine persönlichen Daten und Prüfungsnoten und all das drin!"

„Ich weiß." Draco zuckte lässig die Achseln. „Daher weiß ich, dass du hier im Ligusterweg wohnst. Ich schätze, es war bloß Glück, dass ich nur eine Straße von hier rausgekommen bin – sonst hätt ich nicht gewusst, was ich tun sollte. Ein Hauch von Glück an einem absoluten Unglückstag."

Harry sah Draco misstrauisch an. „Wozu wolltest du mein Profil haben? Und was weißt du sonst noch über mich?"

Draco bemerkte Harrys misstrauischen Blick und grinste verschlagen. „Oh, jede Menge Zeugs", sagte er leichthin und wich Harrys erster Frage bequem aus. „Ich kenne deine Gesundheitsdaten und all so was."

Harry lief rot an. „Sie haben keine Unterlagen über unsere Gesundheitsdaten!"

„Ach nein? Wofür glaubst du, hat Madame Malkin Aufzeichnungen über unsere Körpermaße gemacht?"

„Um Roben zu machen?"

Draco lachte. „Och, ich kann schon verstehen, warum dir das so peinlich ist, Potter. Du warst ein richtiger Zwerg, als du in Hogwarts angefangen hast – ich erinnere mich, dich bei Madam Malkins gesehen zu haben. Aber jetzt sieht die Sache schon ganz anders aus." Er hielt eine Moment inne, ließ dann seine Augen demonstrativ der Länge lang Harrys Körper runterlaufen. „Hast jetzt einen viel netteren Körper da."

Harry war drauf und dran, eine Antwort auf Dracos Bemerkung, er sei ein Zwerg gewesen, zurückzuschnauzen, als er Dracos letzten Kommentar hörte und ungläubig stotterte: „_Was_ hast du gerade zu mir gesagt?"

Draco schenkte ihm ein sinnliches Lächeln und kam mutig näher, um sich neben Harry auf das Bett zu setzen. „Ich sagte", fuhr er mit glatter, seidiger Stimme fort, „dass ich finde, dass du jetzt einen viel netteren Körper hast." Um seine Aussage noch mehr zu bekräftigen, ließ Draco seine Finger Harrys Schenkel hoch gleiten und auf seinen Hüften liegen. „Und du bist auch größer, und süßer."

Harry gurgelte unzusammenhängend. „Malfoy, was tust d-?"

Harrys Worte brachen ab, als Draco ihm antwortete, indem er ihm unerwarteterweise auf den Schoß glitt. Dracos Beine umfassten Harrys Taille, als Draco den anderen Jungen auf dem Bett auf seinen Rücken herunterdrückte. Harry war zu versteinert, um zu reagieren, und er blinzelte nur, als Draco sich vorlehnte, die ganze Länge seines Körpers gegen seinen drückte – und Harry ziemlich deutlich wurde, dass er sich geweigert hatte, Draco Unterwäsche zu leihen. Er wand sich verlegen, aber es war nur ein geringes Maß an Unbequemlichkeit damit verbunden, dass sich Dracos Körper so perfekt an seinen eigenen schmiegte, Dracos Oberkörper flach auf seiner Brust lag und Dracos Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war. Harry hielt den Atem an, vergaß auszuatmen und blickte aus weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Draco hoch.

Draco lächelte kokett, ließ seine rechte Hand hochgleiten und hielt damit Harrys Kiefer fest, damit er sein Gesicht nicht wegdrehen konnte. „Weißt du, Harry, ich hab mich schon immer zwei Sachen gefragt." Er schwieg, um seine Hand über Harrys Wange gleiten zu lassen, und Harry machte noch ein leises, undefinierbares Geräusch, das entfernt nach ‚Oh mein Gott' klang. Draco beugte sich noch näher heran, bis seine Lippen Harrys beinahe berührten. „Eines davon ist wahrscheinlich etwas, über das sich alle Jungs in unserem Alter so ihre Gedanken machen – also nicht Besonderes. Das andere ist, wie es sich wohl anfühlt, dich zu küssen."

Damit lehnte Draco sich vor, presste seine Lippen auf Harrys und unterdrückte alles, was Harry hätte sagen können wollen – sei es Protest oder Zustimmung. Dracos Hände bewegten sich hoch, um beide Seiten von Harrys Kopf festzuhalten, als er ihn fest und gleichzeitig zärtlich küsste. Harry wehrte sich nicht, beantwortete den Kuss zunächst aber auch nicht, als wäre er zu geschockt, um zu reagieren. Draco übernahm die Kontrolle über die Situation, reizte Harry sanft zu einer Reaktion, und er spürte, wie Harry unter ihm leicht bebte, als er seine Zunge langsam über Harrys Unterlippe gleiten ließ.

Harrys Verstand schwamm in einem Whirlpool verwirrter Erregung, und er konnte nicht einen einzigen Gedanken vernünftig zu Ende bringen – hinter seiner Brille sah er nur ein verwischtes Bild aus blasser Haut und blonden Haaren, unscharf, weil Draco so nahe war – und alles, was er wusste, war dass Draco ihn küsste, und dass Dracos Zunge etwas Köstliches, Himmlisches mit seiner Unterlippe machte. Aber – aber das war _Malfoy_! Harry schloss die Augen und die Worte platzten über seine Lippen, bevor er sie zurückhalten konnte –

„... nicht..."

Draco spürte mehr die Bewegung von Harrys Lippen, als dass er die Worte hörte, und er hielt einen Moment inne, sein Mund noch immer in einer federleichten Berührung auf Harrys Lippen, wie in einem zärtlichen Kuss. 

„... aufhören..."

Das Wort war klarer, unmissverständlich. Draco zog sich zurück, als Logik und Vernunft langsam wieder in sein Bewusstsein sickerten und das Schwindel erregende Vergnügen, Harry Potter zu küssen, ersetzten, das die beinahe wie betrunken scheinende Verwirklichung eines unmöglichen Traums war, um den seine Gedanken so schon oft gekreist waren. Draco ballte seine Fäuste auf der Matratze und drückte sich selbst von Harry fort, während sich in seiner Magengrube ein Gefühl breit machte als stürze er in unendliche Tiefe. 

Harrys Augenlider flatterten hoch, als er spürte, dass Draco sich zurückzog, und dunkle Wimpern teilten sich, um den Blick auf grüne Augen freizugeben, in denen Verwirrung und... Sehnsucht sichtbar waren.

„Nicht aufhören", flüsterte Harry mit atemloser Stimme.

Dracos Herz setzte ein paar Schläge lang aus, und er zögerte ungläubig. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Harry nochmals, kostete die gegenseitige Sehnsucht aus, die zwischen ihnen floss, rein und intensiv und besser als alles, was er sich je hatte vorstellen können. Harrys Mund war warm gegen seine eigenen Lippen, die kühl von dem Wasser waren, das er getrunken hatte; und der Kuss fasste die ganze Essenz des Augenblicks zusammen, den sie teilten – köchelnde Hitze auf schmelzender Kälte, vollkommen falsch, und doch seltsam richtig.

Harry hatte seine Augen geschlossen, als er fühlte wie Dracos Lippen wieder auf seine trafen, und dieses Mal verflüchtigte sich seine Zurückhaltung, so dass er augenblicklich reagierte und Draco zurückküsste. Und Harry entdeckte, dass es weniger Leidenschaft war, was er fühlte, was wie ein verborgenes Feuer in ihm brannte – es war _Begreifen_. Er spürte Dracos Hände die Seiten seines Körpers entlang gleiten und er griff hoch, um Dracos Schultern zu halten, den anderen Jungen tiefer zu sich hinunter zu ziehen.

Als Draco sich schließlich zurückzog, dachte Harry, ihm sei zu schwindlig, um sich auch nur aufzusetzen. Er kämpfte sich in eine sitzende Position hoch, während langsam wieder zusammenhängende Gedanken in seinen Verstand sickerten. Und als er endlich in der Lage war, gedanklich nachzuvollziehen, was er Draco sagen wollte, konnte Harry einfach nicht die Worte finden, um es auszudrücken. Und so sagte er nichts.

Draco glitt langsam von Harry herunter, erlaubte ihm, sich aufzusetzen und wieder zu Atem zu kommen, während er die ganze Zeit über mit einem wachsamen Blick in seinen grauen Augen Harrys Reaktion beobachtete. Draco biss sich auf seine Unterlippe, die noch immer von ihren intensiven Küssen kribbelte, und wartete; das Schweigen wurde beinahe schmerzhaft, bis Draco endlich aufstand, sich abwendete und das T-Shirt und die zerknautschte Jeans glatt strich.

„Ich gehe besser bald – ich muss zu Hause sein, bevor Vater heimkommt." Dracos Tonfall ließ nicht auf seine Gefühle schließen, obwohl unterdrückte Emotionen kaum merklich in seiner Stimme mitschwangen. 

Harry nickte beinahe wie betäubt. „Ja, du solltest gehen."

„Sollte ich?" Draco schwang abrupt herum, seinen fragenden Blick auf Harry gerichtet. Seine Augen suchten die Verwirrung, die sich ganz deutlich auf Harrys Gesicht zeigte. „Also – _willst_ du, dass ich gehe?"

Harrys Unterlippe zitterte und seine Stimme war etwas brüchig. „Du musst jetzt gehen, Draco."

Draco wusste nicht, was er von Harrys Worten halten sollte, die man wirklich auf jede Weise verstehen konnte. Draco wusste, was _er_ glauben wollte – dass Harry wusste, dass er wieder nach Hause musste, aber ihn nicht wirklich gehen lassen wollte – aber gleichzeitig fürchtete er, dass eher das Gegenteil der Fall sei, dass Harry ihn nicht länger bei sich haben wollte. Dass Harry sich nicht damit auseinandersetzen wollte, was da eben zwischen ihnen geschehen war, was man wirklich nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Nicht für immer.

„Ich gehe dann jetzt." Draco zwang sich selbst, mit einer harten, gefühllosen Stimme zu sprechen. Er wandte sich ab, ging auf die geschlossene Tür zu und griff nach der Türklinke. „Ich schick dir deine Kleider per Eulenpost zurück, wenn ich zu Hause bin."

„Tu das nicht, Draco", platzte Harry heraus. Seine Stimme enthielt eine unausgesprochene Bitte.

Draco runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich scharf um. „Deine Kleider nicht zurück schicken? Ich brauch sie ehrlich nicht."

„Davon rede ich nicht", sagte Harry, der aufgebracht und gequält aussah. „Du weißt doch, was ich meine."

„Nein, weiß ich wirklich nicht." Dracos Augen blitzten dunkel in seiner Frustration. „Warum sagst du's mir nicht, Harry? Weil ich _nicht_ weiß, was du meinst. Du scheinst entschlossen zu sein, nicht mehr als fünf Worte auf mal mit mir zu reden, also hast du Recht, ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

„Was erwartest du denn, das ich sage?", antwortete Harry, dessen Stimme vor Wut und Hilflosigkeit langsam lauter wurde. „Erst küsst du mich, dann stehst du im nächsten Augenblick auf und sagst, du gehst." Er atmete tief ein. „In der einen Minute denke ich, du bist vielleicht doch anders als die Person, für die ich dich gehalten habe, und in der nächsten Minute bist du wieder genau so wie vorher. Als ob sich nichts geändert hätte."

Nachdem man einen Kuss wie _diesen_ geteilt hatte, dachte Draco mit bitterer Traurigkeit, wäre es doch wohl unmöglich, dass sich nichts geändert hätte. Er sah den verborgenen Schmerz, vermischt mit Ärger, in Harrys Augen, aber Draco konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, auszusprechen was er fühlte, nicht mehr als Harry offenbar dazu fähig war.

Also sah Draco einfach fort und sagte: „Egal. Ich gehe jetzt."

„Wie?", fragte Harry unerwarteterweise, nun mit leiserer Stimme und überraschend ruhig. Draco blickte wieder zu ihm hin und Harry fuhr fort: „Wie willst du gehen? Du hast nicht mal deinen Zauberstab mit, also hast du keine Möglichkeit, den Fahrenden Ritter zu rufen – und Magie darfst du außerhalb von Hogwarts nicht anwenden. Also, wie willst du nach Hause kommen?"

Draco zögerte und dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach. Es stimmte, er hatte an diese Frage noch keinen Gedanken verschwendet – und er hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie während der Ferien keine Magie anwenden durften, weil ihm die Unfindbarkeits- und Abschirmzauber rings um Malfoy Manor erlaubten, soviel Magie zu üben, wie er Lust hatte, ohne von den Behörden entdeckt zu werden.

Schließlich zuckte Draco die Achseln. „Ich schätze, ich werde per Anhalter zum Bahnhof Kings Cross fahren, und auf Gleis Sechseinhalb gehen – der Zug da fährt dort vorbei, wo ich lebe." Er grinste plötzlich verschlagen. „Wo dein Onkel doch so fasziniert von mir ist, werde ich ihn vielleicht fragen, ob er mich nicht nach Kings Cross bringen kann. Super Idee." Draco öffnete die Tür und wollte gerade nach draußen treten, als – 

„Warte."

Draco drehte sich halb um und zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch.

„Nimm meinen Feuerblitz", sagte Harry unerwartet. „Du kannst ihn mir zurück schicken, wenn du zu Hause bist."

Draco blinzelte einmal. Er konnte nicht ganz glauben, was Harry gerade gesagt hatte. „Du willst, dass ich deinen Feuerblitz nehme?"

Harry seufzte und nickte. „Nimm ihn einfach und geh. Schick ihn per Rückeule augenblicklich wieder her, wenn du zu Hause bist, und wenn du meinen Besen zu Schrott fliegst, bring ich dich am ersten Schultag um. Übrigens, die Zweige sind alle magisch am Schaft befestigt, also mach dir nicht die Mühe, sie ausreißen zu wollen."

„Und warum sollte ich das tun wollen?", fragte Draco mit sanfter und... ernsthafter Stimme. Er hatte sich jetzt ganz umgedreht, um Harry anzusehen, und seine Hand umklammerte den Türrahmen.

Harry zuckte mit den  Schultern und antwortete nicht. Er sah weg, ging zu seinem Schrank hinüber, und begann, die Stapel Lumpen und alter Kleidung rauszuwerfen, die er dazu benutzte, seinen Feuerblitz zu tarnen. (Er konnte die Vorstellung nicht ertragen, dass Tante Petunia ihn zusammen mit ihren Besen in ihren Besenschrank schmeißen könnte.) Schließlich zog er den schlanken Rennbesen heraus, staubte sorgfältig den Griff ab und untersuchte ihn, um sicher zu gehen, dass er noch in gutem Zustand war, bevor er dahin zurück ging, wo Draco stand. Harry hob seine Augen, um in Dracos zu blicken, und hielt ihm dann den Feuerblitz ausgestreckt hin.

Draco bewegte sich einen Moment lang nicht – dann griff er hin und nahm den Feuerblitz aus Harrys Hand. Er sagte kein Wort, sah den Besen nur ausdruckslos an und wieder zurück zu Harry. „Willst du mich noch raus begleiten?"

Harry seufzte. Er ging zum offenen Schrank zurück, trat zwischen die unordentlichen Haufen aus Kleidern und Lumpen, die jetzt über den Boden verstreut waren, und wühlte nach seinem Tarnumhang, der unter einem Stapel von Dudleys alten Jeans versteckt war (Harry fragte sich müßig, ob sie wohl Hagrid passen könnten – vielleicht nur eine Größe zu klein). Er zog den silbrigen, schimmernden Umhang hervor und signalisierte Draco herüber zu kommen.

Draco ließ die Tür einen Spalt offen und ging zu Harry hinüber. Harry warf den Umhang mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung über sie beide und ließ sie darunter verschwinden. Harry konnte spüren, wie sich der Griff seines Feuerblitzes in seine linke Schulter bohrte. Es wäre wohl für beide wesentlich komfortabler gewesen, wenn Harry einfach seinen linken Arm um Draco gelegt hätte, um ihn näher an sich heran zu ziehen – aber aus irgend einem Grund brachte Harry das einfach nicht fertig.

Harry prüfte, ob die Luft rein war, bevor sie das Zimmer verließen – glücklicherweise waren die Dursleys nirgendwo zu sehen. Sie räumten wahrscheinlich gerade das Wohnzimmer auf – in der Erwartung, dass Draco, das Armanni-Model herunterkam. Mit ziemlich ungeschickten Bewegungen schafften Harry und Draco den Weg die Treppe herunter, ohne eine Stufe zu verfehlen oder in einen der Pfeiler zu knallen, und Harry stupste Draco in Richtung der Hintertür. Sie schafften es beide ohne einen Zwischenfall in den Garten, durch das Tor und auf den Bürgersteig. Harry führte Draco die Straße hinunter bis zu einem verlassenen Fleck, der von großen, dichtbelaubten Eichen beschattet wurde, bevor er endgültig den Tarnumhang abnahm. 

Harry sog einen tiefen Atemzug ein und wandte sich Draco zu. „Da. Hier kannst du ablegen."

Draco hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. „Meine Kleider, meinst du?"

„Nein!" Harry wurde leicht rot. „Mit deinem Besen. _Meinem_ Besen", korrigierte er sich selbst. „Es gibt hier eine Menge Bäume, du solltest fliegen können, ohne dass dich ein Muggel sieht, solang du dich dicht über den Baumwipfeln hältst. Und fliegen verstößt nicht gegen die Keine-Magie-Regel, weil das Ministerium nur Zauberstab-Magie aufspüren kann."

Es herrschte kurzes Schweigen, und sie standen beide einen Moment lang da, ziemlich verlegen, ohne dass einer von ihnen irgendetwas zu sagen hatte. Oder eher: Es gab zu viele Dinge, die sie sich zu sagen hatten, aber keiner wusste, wie er diese in Worte fassen sollten. _Wagte_ nicht, sie in Worte zu fassen.

Harry sprach schließlich. „Na, ich seh dich dann wohl am ersten September." Er schwieg und warf Draco einen strengen Blick zu. „Vergiss nicht, mir den Besen zurück zu schicken, und mach dir nicht die Mühe, irgendwelchen Blödsinn damit anzustellen, weil sowieso ein Unverhexbarkeits-Zauber drauf ist."

Draco nickte. Dann lächelte er plötzlich, ein sehr hübsches und echtes Lächeln, das Harrys Herz einen Schlag aussetzen ließ und dann gleich noch ein paar mehr. Draco trat näher und küsste Harry erneut auf die Lippen, eine seiner Hände hielt den Feuerblitz, die andere drehte Harrys Gesicht zu seinem.

Draco spürte, wie Harry sich zunächst unmerklich verkrampfte, bevor sich seine Lippen auf Dracos Mund entspannten, und es für den süßesten, Schwindel erregendsten Augenblick ein gemeinsamer, gegenseitiger Kuss wurde. Dann zwang sich Draco irgendwie zum Rückzug – nicht weil er Harry nicht noch weiter küssen wollte, sondern weil er Angst vor dem hatte, was passieren könnte, wenn er es täte.

Über Harrys Augen lag ein Schleier aus Traurigkeit und Verständnis, als sie sich wieder öffneten, und Harrys Lippen waren gerötet von den Küssen, die, wenn auch nur so kurz, doch intensiv gewesen waren. Er blickte Draco an und dieser zwang sich selbst wegzusehen.

„Du wirst deinen Besen hoffentlich noch heute nacht zurück bekommen", sagte Draco, während er vorgab, den Feuerblitz auszurichten, damit er Harry nicht anschauen musste. „Und deine Kleider werde ich dir auch zurückschicken. Gewaschen natürlich."

Harry beobachtete Draco, als der andere Junge den Feuerblitz bestieg, wobei er noch immer jeglichen Blickkontakt vermied. Er spürte, wie sich ein furchtbares Gefühl in seinen Eingeweiden breit machte, als schwämmen Messer in seinem Magen. Er wollte nicht wissen, wann er seine Kleider zurück bekam, und er brauchte nicht einmal seinen Feuerblitz so schnell zurück – es war ja sowieso nicht so, als könnte er damit fliegen. Was er _wollte_, war, dass Draco zu ihm hoch sah, dass Draco etwas sagte. Irgend etwas. Aber Draco sagte nichts.

„Tschüß, dann", sagte Harry ruhig.

Draco drehte sich endlich, um ihn anzusehen. „Auf Wiedersehen, Harry."

Dracos Stimme war sanft und seine Augen leuchteten im Spiegelglanz der Gefühle. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, die noch immer von Dracos letztem Kuss brannte, und zwang sich selbst, nur zu nicken. Draco lächelte ihm ein letztes Mal zu, stieß sich dann vom Boden ab und setzte zum Flug an, manövrierte den Feuerblitz mit bewundernswerter Grazie und Präzision, während er im Zick-Zack zwischen den dicken Ästen hindurchzog und wie durch einen Tunnel in den offenen Himmel hineinflog. Dann war er fort.

Harry wartete noch ein paar Augenblicke, starrte auf den leeren Fleck am Himmel, den man durch die Äste sehen konnte, durch die Draco entflogen war. Er fühlte sich seltsam traurig, nicht nur, weil Draco fort war, sondern auch, weil er nicht den Mut gefunden hatte zu sagen, was er so dringend hatte sagen wollen. Und er wusste, dass die Worte für immer unausgesprochen sterben würden, denn wenn er Draco im Hogwarts Express wiedersehen würde, hätten sich die Dinge zwischen ihnen wieder zum Status Quo zurück entwickelt, und die Zärtlichkeit dieses Sommernachmittags, die sich immer noch so real anfühlte, wäre völlig vergangen, wenn auch niemals vergessen.

Harry schwang den Tarnumhang über seinen Kopf und begann langsam, zum Haus im Ligusterweg zurück zu wandern. Der Spaziergang schien viel länger zu dauern als auf dem Hinweg mit Draco, auch wenn sie aneinander gedrängt gewesen waren wie ein Paar, dass sich einen zu kleinen Regenschirm teilt. Aber es war nett gewesen, die Wärme von Dracos Körper durch das dünne T-Shirt, das er anhatte, zu spüren; es war nett gewesen, Draco so nah bei sich zu fühlen, von seinem schwach moschusartigen Duft in der Nase gekitzelt zu werden, zu spüren, wie die seidigen Strähnen von Dracos Haar gegen seine Wangen fegten.

Es war so nett gewesen.

Und es war vorbei.

* * * * * * *

Es war beinahe Mitternacht, und der Himmel war außergewöhnlich dunkel. Die Vorboten eines Gewitters zogen von Norden her auf. Harry lag flach auf seinem Bett, konnte aber trotz seiner großen Müdigkeit keinen Schlaf finden. Er hatte den Abend damit zugebracht den Dursleys zu erklären, wie genau „dieser engelhafte Junge Draco" aus dem Haus geschlüpft war, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatten. Onkel Vernon war aufgebracht, dass er nicht die Kontaktadresse von Dracos Vater bekommen hatte, Tante Petunia beklagte sich, dass sie keine Chance bekommen hatte, Draco nach kostenlosen Armanni-Duftproben zu fragen und Dudley jammerte, weil er jetzt bis über beide Ohren in Draco verknallt war – „Ich kann ohne ihn nicht mehr leben!" Jetzt plante die Dursley-Familie eine Fahrt nach Brighton, um die (gar nicht existierende) Modeschau zu besuchen.

Harry war natürlich gründlich angeschrieen worden, weil er Dracos heimliche Abreise nicht verhindert hatte – Onkel Vernon beschuldigte ihn sogar der Mithilfe. Das war gar nicht so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt, und Harry machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe sich zu verteidigen. Er saß nur da, dachte an die Erinnerung von Dracos warmen Lippen auf seinen, während Onkel Vernon sich lang und breit darüber ausließ wie lachhaft es doch sei, dass jemand mit solchem Glamour wie Draco sich dazu herabließ, mit Gesindel wie Harry herumzuhängen, und was für ein viel besserer Freund Dudley sein würde.

Harrys Gedanken wurden von einem lauten Klopfen an seinem Fenster unterbrochen, er schoss hoch und griff nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch. Er sah augenblicklich, dass das Geflatter vor seinem Fenster, dessen Umrisse sich im Mondlicht abzeichneten, von zwei dunkel gefiederten Adlereulen stammte, die mit ihren Schnäbeln ungeduldig an die Fensterscheibe klopften. Ihre gemeinsame Last war ein sorgfältig verpacktes Bündel in der unverkennbaren Form eines Besens.

Harry schlurfte zum Fenster hinüber und schob es weit genug auf, dass die Eulen hereinfliegen konnten. Die beiden Eulen bewältigten ihr sperriges Paket bewundernswert, und rammten das Bündel nicht einmal gegen den Fensterrahmen, als sie geräuschlos in das Zimmer glitten und den verpackten Besen auf Harrys Bett fallen ließen, dann wieder aus dem Fenster fegten, ohne sich auch nur eine kurze Ruhepause zu gönnen. Offenbar hatten sich alle Mitglieder des Malfoy-Haushalts nach einem strengen Verhaltenskodex zu richten, sogar die Eulen.

Draco hatte sich wirklich viel Mühe gemacht, dass der Feuerblitz in tadellosem Zustand zu Harry zurückkehrte – es war sehr sorgfältig in eine dünne Lederhülle verpackt, damit die Krallen der Liefereulen den Besenstiel nicht beschädigten. Und erst, als sich Harry auf sein Bett setzen wollte, bemerkte er, dass an dem Griff des Besens ein anderes kleines Bündel festgebunden war – wahrscheinlich seine Kleider. Harry packte das kleine Bündel aus – ganz richtig, sein weißes T-Shirt und die ausgeblichenen Jeans waren ordentlich gefaltet und rochen sauberer als zuvor. Aber es war etwas anderes, an dem Harrys Blick hängen blieb.

In den Stoff der sauberen Kleider gehüllt war ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament sowie ein einfacher, unbeschrifteter, cremefarbener Umschlag. Harry nahm das gefaltete Pergament in die Hand und strich es glatt – ihm stockte für einen Moment der Atem, als er begriff, dass es ein Brief von Draco war. Er war handgeschrieben – Harry fiel ebenfalls auf, dass er Dracos Handschrift noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie war angenehm zu lesen, leicht schräg und mit Bögen an den Enden des _z_ und des _g_. Harry setzte sich auf seine Bettkante und begann zu lesen:

_Harry,_

ich hoffe, dein Feuerblitz ist in einem Stück angekommen. Deine Kleider habe ich auch zurückgeschickt. Vielleicht kannst du den roten Regenmantel, den ich in deinem Zimmer gelassen habe, deinem charmanten Cousin als Andenken schenken.

Harry sah in die dunkle Ecke des Zimmers hinüber, in der Draco vor  weniger als 10 Stunden nackt gestanden hatte, wo der rote Regenmantel jetzt in einem einsamen Haufen lag. Er grinste gegen seinen Willen und fuhr mit dem Lesen fort.

Als Anlage zu diesem Brief findest du einen Umschlag. Darin ist ein Silberstück, in Form einer Kerze geschmiedet. Es ist ein Portschlüssel. Er bringt dich direkt in mein Zimmer in Malfoy Manor.

Harry blinzelte. Er konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen. Ein Portschlüssel? Er hatte wirklich Grund genug, misstrauisch in Bezug auf Portschlüssel zu sein. Und warum – warum in aller Welt schickte Draco ihm überhaupt einen Portschlüssel? Und in sein Schlafzimmer? Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und las weiter.

Ich bin sicher, du wunderst dich, wieso ich dir den hier schicke, oder warum du auch nur glauben solltest, dass dich dieser Portschlüssel in mein Zimmer bringt, und nicht irgendwo sonst hin, wo du gar nicht hinwillst. Du hast auch ehrlich keinen Grund dazu. Aber du hattest genügend Vertrauen zu mir, um mir deinen Feuerblitz mitzugeben. Also, vielleicht traust du mir wieder, dieses eine Mal noch.

Harry hörte auf zu lesen und fühlte sich bei Dracos Worten seltsam leicht im Kopf . Irgendwie waren sie so herzzerreißend ehrlich, dass es beinahe weh tat sie zu lesen, und Harry wusste, dass es zum Teil daran lag, dass sie einen Teil seiner eigenen Seele spiegelten. Es waren auch seine Worte.

Der Portschlüssel-Zauber bleibt vierundzwanzig Stunden aktiv. Danach verliert er seine magischen Eigenschaften. Ich denke, du kannst ihn dann als Erinnerung an etwas behalten, das nie wieder vorkommen wird, wie eine aus Silber geschmiedete Kerze, die nie brennen wird.

Ich werde warten, aber nicht auf ewig. **D.**

Bevor Harry die Chance hatte, den Brief noch einmal zu lesen, brach dieser in kalte, schmerzlose Flammen aus, die das knisternde Pergament in seiner Hand zu Asche verbrannten, in der das Feuer von selbst mit einem letzten Zischen verlöschte.

Harry schüttelte die Asche von seiner Handfläche und nahm langsam den Umschlag hoch. Er drehte ihn um – auf die Rückseite war ein wunderschönes goldenes Drachensiegel gesetzt. Harry öffnete vorsichtig das Siegel und blinzelte in den Umschlag hinein – ein schlanker Silberstab funkelte ihn einladend an, und er sah flüssig und rein und so schön gearbeitet aus. Harry schloss seine Augen, kaum noch in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, nicht einmal sicher, was er eigentlich wollte. Er schluckte hart, als Dracos Worte in seinem Gedächtnis widerhallten: _Ich werde warten, aber nicht auf ewig._

Dann kippte er den Umschlag um und ließ die Silberkerze in seine Handfläche fallen.

Seine Welt verschwamm plötzlich und drehte sich wie ein Wirbelwind aus Raum und Zeit, und Harry spürte das vertraute Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel, während er nach hinten zu fallen schien, endlos, in einen glatten, reibungslosen Tunnel der Dunkelheit, bis die wirbelnde schwarze Leere abrupt zum Halt kam – er nun nach vorne geschleudert wurde und –

Harry fand sich selbst auf etwas Weichem und Warmen wieder, das eine derartige Hitze ausstrahlte, dass er instinktiv wusste, dass es _jemand_ war, auf dem er gelandet war. Er öffnete die Augen, ihm war noch schwindelig, aber die Bilder hörten langsam auf sich zu drehen, bis er wieder klar sah und feststellte, dass er gerade Draco Malfoy anstarrte. Genauer gesagt lag er jetzt _auf _Draco Malfoy, in Dracos Zimmer, auf Dracos Bett. Ganz sicher eine Verbesserung dazu, allein in seinem zerbröselnden Schlafzimmer im Ligusterweg zu liegen. Draußen herrschte ein heftiger Sturm – Malfoy Manor lag offensichtlich weiter nördlich als der Ligusterweg.

Draco sah leicht erschreckt aus, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schnell zu Erkenntnis und... Glück? Erleichterung? Harry konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, und hatte auch gar nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, weil ihm sein Verstand befahl, die naheliegendste, natürlichste Sache zu tun – Draco zu küssen. Und zum ersten Mal stimmte diese Sehnsucht völlig überein mit dem, was sein Herz seit ihrer früheren Begegnung hatte tun wollen. Harry lehnte sich vor und küsste Draco hart, warf Vorsicht und Zurückhaltung und alles andere in den Wind, alles, außer der Vollkommenheit dieses Augenblicks, den sie jetzt teilten, als Dracos Hände hochwanderten, um durch seine Haare zu wuscheln und sie noch enger aneinander zu ziehen.

Harry konnte spüren, wie Dracos Lippen unter seinen lächelten, und er hörte Draco murmeln: „Ich dachte, du würdest nicht kommen."

Harry fühlte sich atemlos von den Küssen und zog sich gerade genug zurück, um zu fragen: „Warum hast du das gedacht?"

Draco lächelte wieder, dieses Mal beinahe traurig. „Weil du mich nicht magst."

„Wäre ich hier, wenn ich dich nicht mögen würde?", konterte Harry, verlagerte seinen Körper so, dass er Dracos ganz bedeckte und fühlte sich unglaublich wohl.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, obwohl in seinen Augen ein silbernes Funkeln spielte. „Ich dachte, du magst nur das Roter-Regenmantel-Outfit."

Harry lachte und seine Finger begannen mit den Knöpfen von Dracos Schlafanzugjacke zu spielen. „Oh, das war der Grund, dass ich dich reingelassen habe. Alles, was danach passiert ist, war ganz allein dein eigener Verdienst, und das will was heißen." Plötzlich zog Harry sich zurück und ein Ausdruck von Furcht krauste seine Augenbrauen, als er sich im Zimmer umsah. „Aber – aber was, wenn jemand reinkommt – dein Vater –"

„Keine Sorge." Draco schüttelte den Kopf und er schloss unbewusst seine Hände beruhigend um Harrys Handgelenke. „Mein Vater ist heute wegen irgendwelcher Geschäfte aus der Stadt. Meine Mutter schläft schon, und sonst würde es niemand wagen, zu dieser Nachtzeit in mein Zimmer zu spazieren."

Harry entspannte sich, aber ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht. „Das ist verrückt, Draco, du weißt das."

„Ich weiß", kam Dracos sanfte Antwort. Er schwieg.

„Und?", gab Harry schließlich ungeduldig zurück.

Draco blickte in Harrys Augen hoch. „Ich weiß, dass es verrückt ist", sagte er einfach.

„Und stört dich das nicht?" Harrys Stimme hob sich leicht vor Aufregung. Dracos kurze Antworten führten nicht gerade zu einer vernünftigen Schlafzimmerunterhaltung, und es half auch nicht, dass Draco zugab, wie verrückt seine Anwesenheit hier genau war. „Warum hast du mir überhaupt erst den Portschlüssel gegeben?"

„Aus dem gleichen Grund, weswegen du hergekommen bist", antwortete Draco mit einem echten, silbern funkelnden Feuer in seinen Augen, rein und wild und ehrlich. Er neigte seinen Kopf ganz leicht. „Du denkst, das hier ist Wahnsinn, Harry? Ich sag dir, was ich für Wahnsinn hielt. Ich dachte, den Ligusterweg hinunter zu spazieren bis zu deinem Haus, mit nichts an außer einem Regenmantel und Gummistiefeln, sei Wahnsinn. Ich dachte, dich um Hilfe zu bitten sei Wahnsinn, und dass ich Glück hätte, wenn du mir nicht die Nase brechen würdest in dem Moment, in dem du mir die Tür davor zuknallst. Aber das hast du nicht getan." Draco hielt inne und atmete tief ein. „Also – warum hast _du_ jetzt überhaupt den Portschlüssel benutzt?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry ganz offen mit einem leichten Seufzen. Er fühlte plötzlich all die Worte, die er sagen wollte, wie eine Sturzflut über seine Lippen brechen und die Unsicherheit der stillen Gesten mit dem füllen, was längst hätte gesagt werden müssen. „Weil du einfach nichts sagen wolltest nach dem, was in meinem Schlafzimmer passiert ist. Weil du trotzdem ausgesehen hast, als wolltest du mir die ganze Zeit etwas sagen. Aber nicht mal in dem Moment, als du mich geküsst hast, bevor du weggeflogen bist, hast du ein Wort gesprochen, und –"

Ein Flackern nackter Gefühle zog über Dracos Gesicht und seine Hände glitten hoch, Harrys Wangen entlang, und ließen Harrys Worte mitten im Satz abbrechen. Draco neigte Harrys Gesicht zu sich, so dass er in Harrys Augen starren konnte, als er sprach.

„Danke", sagte Draco sanft und biss sich in einer insgesamt sehr anziehenden Weise auf die Unterlippe. „Das war es, was ich sagen wollte. Ich wollte dir danken für..."

Ein lauter Donnerknall übertönte den Rest von Dracos Satz und prasselnder Regen klatschte gegen das Fenster von Dracos Schlafzimmer. Blitze zuckten über den Himmel und malten silberne Streifen über Dracos Gesicht, hellten seine zarten Züge auf, als Harry auf ihn niedersah.

Harry beugte sich hinab. „Nein, Draco", wisperte er und ließ seine Lippen sanft über Dracos gleiten. „Dank _dir_. Dass du mich gebeten hast, dir zu vertrauen. Dass du mir die Chance gegeben hast zu glauben."

Und Harry schloss seine Augen und küsste Draco wieder, spürte, wie sich Dracos Körper seinem entgegenbog, sich an ihn presste, Dracos Mund feucht und bereitwillig unter seinem – und sogar inmitten des strömenden Regens fühlte Harry sich warm und sicher, als Dracos Hände sich um seine Taille schlangen und ihn näher zu sich zogen – sein ganz persönlicher Regenmantel im Gewittersturm.

~ fin. ~


End file.
